ChristMas at Bikini Bottom
by Rocky Baboon
Summary: Its a very stupid story, SpongeBob second date with Sandy, SquidWard being friendly with gary? And Patrick making a party at the Krusty Krab? ***CHAPTER 3 UP***
1. Introduction

Kristhmas Krab.  
  
Okay I dont know well how to write English so its riduculous, but, read, lol:  
  
  
Pirate Head: PH  
Sponge Bob: SB  
SquidWard: Sw  
Patrick: Pt  
  
PH: Oh it seems SpongeBob is ready for Christmas  
  
Bob is putting the X-mas tree, and Patrick is helping him  
  
SB: Hurrray Patrick all i can say this is goin to be a great Christmas!  
  
Pt: Why SpongeBob?  
  
SB: do you remember my date with Sandy?  
  
Pt: Yes.  
  
SB: Yes well, this is goin to be our official 2nd date  
  
Pt: Great! Who is goin to be your date?  
  
SB: ... Sandy  
  
Pt: Cool, when is your date??  
  
SB: Tonight  
  
PT: and who's goin to be your date?  
  
SB: ... Oh look Patrick, a balloon, and it goes to your rock, go and get that balloon!  
  
PT: Yes!  
  
--------  
Meanwhile in Squidward home:  
--------  
  
Sw: Oh yes, this is goin to be the best x-mas ever, very ¡far from Sponge Bob and Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Gary!  
  
beeep  
  
Sw: The door? It must be SpongeBob...  
  
Squidward open the door, of course is Spobge Bob, bwahaha  
  
SB: Hi Squidward, would you like to take care of Gary while im out for a date?  
  
Sw: No.  
  
SB: Are you sure?  
  
SW: yes.  
  
SB: Are you really sure?  
  
Sw: Yes!!! SpongeBob, anyway im leaving to New Eng-lake for the ChristMas.  
  
SB: Good! Gary always wanted to go New Eng-lake! Here, take care of him while im out, bye.  
  
Gary: meow  
  
SpongeBob quickly runs to Sandy's house  
  
Sw: SPONGEBOB!!!  
  
Quickly runs, well, walt to the rock of his neighbor, Patrick.  
  
SW: Take Patrick, take care of Gary.  
  
Pt: Sorry Squidward, I hate to buy......  
  
Sw: Patrick! wake up!  
  
Pt: Huh? what? oh yeah, I have to buy all for ChristMas in Krusty Krab  
  
Sw: Patrick X-mas in Krusty Krab is goin to be a Burger dinner.  
  
PT: im goin to buy the burguer in WaterBurger  
  
Sw: Patrick The Krusty Krab is a burger restaurant!!!  
  
Pt: .... What?  
  
Sw: Forget it, Im goin to take Gary with me, you should forgive him in the street.  
  
Pt: Okay, but where youre going?  
  
SW: New Eng-Lake, very far from you and Sponge Bob, good bye Loser!  
  
Squidward runs to the bus, then he leaves.  
  
Pt: .... Oh hi Kids! Im Patrick and youre watching SpongeBob SquarePants in Nickelodeon!  
  
A little fish and his mom are walking near Patrick  
  
Little Fish: mOM, that star is crazy!  
  
Mom: keep walking, theres a lot of crazy people now.  
  
Pt: Hey thanks!  
  
*****************************************************  
Second Chapter coming soon, about SpongeBob date, Squidward in Eng-lake and the party at Kusty Krab! 


	2. The beginning of disaster

KristhMas Krab  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sponge Bob: SB  
SquidWard: Sw  
Gary: Gr  
Sandy: SC (for Sandy Cheeks)  
Patrick: Pt  
  
  
.................... of crazy people now.  
  
Pt: Hey Thanks!  
  
then appears the bubbles that appears when they change scenes.  
  
Now in the restaurant Le Fier  
  
SC: Oh SpongeBob, this is so romantic, and this must be ver expensive, how youre goin to pay this?  
  
SB: Well my dear Sandy, i receive 5.000$ of my prents each X-Mas.  
  
SC: SpongeBob ChristMas is in 10 days.  
  
SB: Yeah well, i will use credit.  
  
SC: Please tell me its a joke, look at the sign over there:  
  
PEOPLE WITH NO CREDIT  
  
SB: Okay let me see... Richa..... Pat...... Mr. K.......... ¡SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
  
SC: Spongebob....  
  
SB: Dont, dont, dont worry Sandy, Ill call my parents to send me the money now.  
  
SC: SPONGEBOB!!!  
  
SB: Dont worry Sandy, I dont want to, but Im.... going to use my secret money I hide in my Square Pants  
  
SC: ok.  
  
SpongeBob get outs of his SquarePants 3.000$  
  
SC: OMG thats a lot of money SpongeBob!  
  
SB: See everything is goin to be okay.....  
  
Meanwhile in New Eng-lake.....   
  
SW: OKay Fred  
  
GR: meow  
  
SW: Yeah, Gary, ok gary, this is New Eng-lake.  
  
GR: meow  
  
SW: OK shut up a moment, im going to make a Christmas concert next week, with a band, but let me practice here  
in the street.  
  
Gr: meooow  
  
SquidWard begins to play an horrible "song"  
  
An English Fish: Shut up that horrible sound!  
  
SW: Shut up!  
  
....................  
  
In the restaurant:  
  
SC: Spobebob!   
  
SB: Sorry Sandy, I was trying to help the chef.  
  
SC: Yeah but you burn the foods, put that sauce in a lady head, damn SpongeBob.  
  
SB: Sorry Sandy, can we go to other place?  
  
SC: please, before we go to jail.  
  
SB: Okay.  
  
Sponge Pays all what he need to pay, the entire kitchen, a part of the restaurant that he exloded, etc.  
  
SB: So Sandy, where you want to go now,.  
  
SC: Take me home SpongeBob, I have a surprise for you there  
  
SB: A new pair of socks?  
  
SC: .... yeah.  
  
..............................  
  
In Eng-lake:  
  
all english fishs screaming: DEATH TO SQUIDWARD MUSIC! DEATH TO SQUIDWARD MUSIC!  
  
SW: Common people! you cant appreciate good music!  
  
Squidward is kicked out from Eng-lake  
  
SW: C'mon Gary, lets get back home..... Gary?, I left Gary in Eng-lake!  
  
Did SpongeBob is going to get his surprise? Will Squidward recover Gary from Eng-lake?  
And Where's the f*ck is Patrick and his party? All these and no more, I think, in the chilling  
exciting, horrorizating Chapter 3! 


	3. soem things calm down (yeah of course)

KhristMas Krab (alternate title)  
  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
Ok, cause someone told me, im goin to put the full names of the characters this time, hahaha.  
  
.....lets get back home, Gary? I left Gary in Eng-lake!  
  
Squidward: Sponge is goin to kill me!  
  
Squidward entered Eng-lake with a fake moustache.  
  
English Fish: Welcome Eng-lake, you want a guided tour?  
  
Squidward: No, have you seen a snail, it says meow.  
  
English Fish: Yeah mister, there, and there, and there.  
  
Squidward: Oh Damn it!  
  
Back with Spongebob and Sandy, just at Sandy's door  
  
Sandy: Sponge, its been a magic night, except for all the restaurant thing  
  
SpongeBob: well Sandy, wheres my surprise?  
  
Sandy: Oh its inside SpongeBob...  
  
SpongeBob: Oh yeah! *ring ring* wtf? oh its my new cell. Hello?  
  
patrick (phone): SpongeBob! I need help here in the Krusty Krab!  
  
SpongeBob: Okay Patrick, im goin. *hang up* sorry Sandy, I have to go, cya!  
  
Sandy: Damn it!  
  
..... Now in the Krusty Krab  
  
Mr. Krabs: Sponge we need your help!  
  
Spongebob looks at Mr. Krabs with that ridiculous cheap Santa Whale suit  
  
Spongebob: you look funny Mr.Krabs  
  
Mr. krabs: Yeah, okay, I was cooking some Krabby Patties and then that damn Star  
  
SpongeBob: Patrick?  
  
Mr. Krabs: Yeah, Potrick told me he is goin to have a party here.!  
  
Spongebob: That party was not your idea Sir?  
  
Mr. Krabs: Of course not! i Dont want to spend money in a stupid party!  
  
Spongebob: You dont want to spent money in nything sir.  
  
Mr. Krabs: SPONGEBOB!  
  
  
--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Next ChapteR:  
Spongebob fix all in Krusty Krab.  
Patrick get what he deserves  
Squidward gets confused (¿?)  
Sandy search for Spongebob. 


End file.
